Floating Far, Far, Away
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: While on their way to see the "floating lights", Rapunzel and Flynn get lost in Far Far Away, finding themselves in Fiona and Shrek's castle. Unbeknownst to the travelers, Rapunzel's magical ability has caught the attention of a certain Fairy Godmother and her son. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHREK OR TANGLED OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS)
1. Chapter 1

Groaning, Shrek rolled out of bed, the soft linen sheets caving under his weight. Even after marrying a princess, he still wasn't used to all the fancy clothes and people, all the finery that was shoved in his face. Next to him, Fiona snored loudly, and Shrek lovingly wiped away drool that was spilling out onto the pillow.

It had been a year since he had rescued her from the tower. And another year since they had been married.

"Fiona," Shrek whispered, shaking her gently, "Fiona, it's time to get up!" Smiling, Fiona let her eyelashes flutter, smiling up at her husband.

"Good morning," she cooed, giggling as she sat up. HEr red hair was tied in a braid that hung over her shoulder. Shrek opened his mouth to say something, compliment her on how beautiful he thought she was, but both cringed as the door slammed open.

"What is it now?!" Shrek growled as Donkey galloped in, his children soaring round the room, their little dragon wings flapping in a blur to support their coney bodies.

"We've got company!" Donkey cheered, buck teeth jutting out over his lip as he grinned. Puss stroked in lazily after the little horse, licking his paws. On his head was perched a black floppy hat, a single yellow feather sticking out of the fabric.

"Company?" Fiona asked, exchanging a confused look with her husband, "but mother said we weren't having company-"

"Plans have changed, Your Highness," Puss purred, giving Fiona a deep bow. Shrek rolled his eyes at the cat.

"How many times have I told you there's no need to do that, Puss?" Shrek reprimanded, annoyed as Fiona laughed. Shrugging, Puss straightened his back, shaking as he stood in his boots on his hind legs.

"Sorry, Shrek," the animal apologized, then waved, turning and walking out the door, "I'll catch up with senior later!"

"What's his deal?" Shrek asked, watching as Puss left the room.

"Never mind him, Shrek!" Donkey butted in, approaching the bed, "right now we got to get you two ready!" Before either of eh ogres could protest, Donkey clamped the blanket between his teeth and yanked. As soon s the blanket hit the floor, Donkey recoiled.

"You know, you really need to get yourself a new set of jambes!" he exclaimed. Ignoring him, Shrek rolled out of bed.

"Whatever," he said, "just get out f we have to get dressed, alright?" Complying, Donkey trotted out of the room, his children flying after him.

"Who's coming, by the way?" Shrek asked as Fiona got up, walking over to a screen, ducking behind it. She hung her nightgown over the side, pulling a green dress off a mannequin she kept by the wall.

"I don't know," she answered, remerging from behind the screen. Smoothing the skirt of her dress, she grinned, "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, fiona," Shrek answered, a smile spreading across his face.

"Really?" she asked sheepishly as he pulled on a pair of brown pants, slipping on a white tunic as well.

"Really, really," he joked, "now let's go. Your parents are probably expecting us."


	2. Chapter 2

The two people approaching the castle were definitely a sight to see for Lillian and Harold, the king and queen of Far Far Away. Harold was staring at them from the balcony of their bedroom, his wife sitting t the vanity table, tying her blond hair into a bun.

"Are you sure they're safe, dear?" Harold asked Lillian for what seemed to her like the millionth time. Lillian rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Harold," she said for the millionth time, standing up to joint him, "now let's get to the door before they do." Reluctantly, Harold followed his wife out of the room, down the steps into the grin foyer of the castle, his shoes clicking against the black and white marble tiled floors. Two guards stood at the gates, their armor shining in the sun. Spears were clutched tightly in their hands and a single red plume poked out of the helmets. A red carpet slid underneath the door, disappearing outside.

"But they don't look like royalty!" King Harold exclaimed as they stopped at the gate, Lillian clasping her hands gently in front of her.

"Well, she is, so you need to be cordial!" Lillian corrected her husband, sending him a glare, hoping he would just calm down. _It's like when Fiona returned all over again,_ she thought with a sigh, then said, "Just remember to be polite, dear."

"Alright, but this won't go well, trust me," Harold muttered, clamping his mouth shut just as the guards pulled open the doors, light streaming in, casting long eerie shadows behind them. The two visitors were a few feet away, but neither rate king or queen could get a precise image of them. One was tall, with dark hair, while the other a bit shorter, and blond.

"Which one is the princess?" Harold asked as the two got closer, and he could see who was who- a man and a teenage girl, the man looking bored, the girl filled with excitement.

"Harold," Lilian chastised once the two were now a foot away. Clearing her throat, Lillian plastered a smile to her face, calling out to the two, "Welcome!" immediately, the girl started running, the hem of her purple dress flying behind her. _That's a bit of an odd reaction_, Lillian thought as she slowed to a stop, chest heaving as she panted. Straightening her dress, she held out a hand, an exuberant smile on her face.

"Hello!" she cheered, green eyes wide with wonder. Slowly, Lillian took her hand, shaking it lightly. this was definitely not how people were supposed to greet the king and queen, that was for sure. _But it definitely is nice_, Lillian thought as Harold gave the girl a short bob of his head. Her companion had finally caught up, his face red from running, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"Geez, Blondie…." he trailed off, "why are you so fast?" The girl giggled.

"What, Flynn?" she asked, "can't keep up?"

"It isn't… it isn't that," Flynn swallowed, "out of all the running I've done, catching up to you was probably one of the hardest." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him, "and how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name?"

"Your name is too long!" Flynn complained. Lillian and Harold simply stared at them in disbelief. Both were completely ignoring them! Harold leaned in closer to his wife, keeping his eyes on the two.

"They're ignoring us!" he hissed out of the corner of his mouth, "I say we run now!" Harold jumped as Lillian jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, catching the visitor's attention.

"Harold!" Lillian scolded, then to the girl, "You'll have to excuse my husband. Even for a king, he can be a bit rude at times." Harold rolled his eyes as the girl laughed.

"Quite alright, Miss," Flynn said, grabbing the girl's hand, "besides, Blondie and I were just leaving anyway-" The girl jerked her hand away.

"Flynn!" she exclaimed, "we just got here!"

"And that's enough for me!" he said, "besides, you were the one who wanted to see the lanterns and then go home!" The girl rolled her eyes.

"You said you would take me!" she whined.

"If you gave me my satchel back!" Flynn shot back at her.

"So?"

"You said you always keep your promises," Flynn said.

"And I do," she said, "but we haven't seen the floating lights yet!" Flynn groaned, much to Lillian and Harold's surprise- no one had ever- save Shrek and his friends- acted in such a manner before them before! Cautiously, Lillian cleared her throat.

"If you don't mind my asking," she began.

"Lillian!" Harold hissed.

"What do you mean by floating lights?" Lillian said, ignoring he husband's comment.

"Well!" the girl cried suddenly, "every year on my birthday, I see these floating lights outside my window."

"Lanterns," Flynn corrected his friend, "she means lanterns." The girl nodded.

"Yes, those! And my mother told me they were stars, but they weren't- trust me, I've charted stars and they are always constant-"

"Where are you going with this, exactly?" Harold dared to ask, receiving a raised eyebrow from his wife.

"To make a long story short," Flynn stepped in for the girl, "Blondie here was stuck in a tower. I found said tower and help dyer escape her overprotective mother for three days to see the lanterns." He crossed his arms, brown eyes flitting around lazily. _Obviously, he doesn't want to be here_, Harold thought, gulping.

"Alright then," Harold said, "would you like to come inside then? Clean yourselves up?" He had noticed that the hem of the girl's dress looked muddy, as if they had been trudging through the dirtiest places possible- and they probably had been, considering the man's rugged look. _And besides_, he thought, _she isn't even wearing shoes! _

"Really? you don't mind?" Flynn asked, raising an eyebrow. Lillian shrugged.

"No, why would we?" she asked.

"Trust me on this, Blondie here can be a bit of a handful," a smile jerked on his face as he said this, receiving a playful punch from the girl. Stepping aside, the guards opened the doors, allowing the four people to stride in. Lillian watched as the girl took a few steps in, shivering for a bit at first, staring down at her toes, wiggling them.

"Uh, dear, would you like some slippers?" she asked hesitantly, "your feet must be cold, no?"

"Nah," she answered, shaking her head, "I've never worn them."

"Great," Harold muttered under his breath, just loud enough for the three others to hear, "we've invited a ruffian into the castle!"

"Harold!" Lillian exclaimed with shock.

"What?!" he asked. The girl's eyes widened and she jumped bend Flynn, clutching his arms as if her were a shield. Flynn rolled his eyes, mumbling, "Here we go again…."

"There are ruffians here?! Thugs?!" her voice was a hushed whisper, as if she was scared of being heard. Carefully, Flynn plucked her fingers from his arms, saying "There are no ruffians inside a castle, Blondie. It's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. Lillian smiled- the way she looked at hm was so trusting and affectionate.

"If it's alright, I need to know-"

"What?" the girl cut her off.

"Blondie is your nickname?" Lillian asked. The girl nodded.

"Yup!"

"Her real name is a handful," Flynn added, "really long. Trust me."

"Well, what is it?" Lillian asked.

"Rapunzel," she said simply, grinning broadly. _Did she say Rapunzel?_ the king thought, _but that isn't possible… _

"What a lovely name," Lillian complimented, "if you don't mind, my daughter and her husband are coming down in a short while. Why don't you stay a while and acquaint yourselves?"

"I don't think we have to-" Flynn began.

"But I insist!" Lillian urged. Rapunzel looked at Flynn expectantly.

"Don't look at me like that," Flynn begged, "please don't give me the wide eyes…." Lillian laughed as Rapunzel gave him puppy eyes, the man finally giving in. She gestured towards the stairs that sat in the middle of the room, "these stairs lead straight into the parlor, so you can make yourselves comfortable win there if you like." Rapunzel clapped he hands excitedly, grabbing Flynn's hand and breaking into a trot.

"Lillian, dear? You realize that we have citizen in Far Far Away named Rapunzel, correct?" Harold asked his wife, watching as Flynn followed Rapunzel up the stairs.

"I'm certainly aware of the fact, yes," Lillian agreed, watching the girl's blond hair fly behind her like a cape, the blond strands catching bits of sunlight as it spilled through the window, "She certainly has lovely hair." Flynn and Rapunzel's voices echoed in the cavernous room, the two stopping not eh stairs but Lillian wasn't able to make out what they were saying. Looking to Rapunzel, she saw her trying to bundle up her hair in her arms.

"So?" Harold asked, "it looks too long to me!"

"She's a girl, Harold, let it go-"

"I don't think they should be staying-"

"But they'll keep Shrek and Fiona company, I'm sure-"

"But they just got home!" Harold exclaimed.

"And?" Lillian asked, "people need to get used to Fiona now that she's green, don't you think?"

"But with complete strangers?!" Harold was now shouting, Rapunzel and Flynn haven stopped to gawk at them. The king and queen ignored the stares, continuing to shout at one another. unbeknownst to them, Rapunzel's hair was longer then they had seen- in fact, it was caught in the door, pulled taught and rigid. But Rapunzel was too nervous to ask them to help her- and Flynn was just mocking her for not tying it up before they left her tower.

"I think you should just cut it," Flynn said, "it would definitely be less of a hassle."

"But-" Rapunzel began, stopping when she heard footsteps. appearing from around the corner were two- she wanted to say they were people, but she wasn't exactly sure. They looked like people, but heir skin was green and their ears looked like spoons, jutting out at an awkward angled front eh sides of their heads. Rapunzel widen dyer eyes at them- a male and a female.

"Is everything okay?" the female asked, concern flashing in her brown eyes. Rapunzel just stood there, hair tangled up in a bunch in her arms. Flynn had his back to them, watching the king and queen fighting instead.

"Blondie, get a load of this!" Flynn laughed, watching as Queen Lillian sent a fist to her husband's stomach. Rapunzel didn't answer, just stared at the green woman, astonished.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked her softly, "are my parents bothering you?"

"Parents…?" Rapunzel trailed off, her voice barely audible.

"Listen, Blondie," Flynn sighed, turning around to face her, "if you aren't gonna answer when I'm talking to you, what's the point of our travels?" Of course, Flynn clamped his mouth shut once he noticed the two green people tanning there, also in shock of what they were seeing.

"Oh," Flynn said simply. Rapunzel nodded, silent as the female pushed past them, raising an eyebrow at her hair, which was spread out like a tightrope or tripwire, depending on how it was look at.

"Mom?" she asked, causing the two to shut up, look at he run surprise.

"Fiona!" Lillian exclaimed, reaching her arms out for a hug, "you're up! And so is Shrek!" The green man- _Shrek_, Flynn tucked the name into his thoughts- lifted a hand, giving her a small wave.

"Mom, what's going on?" Fiona asked, pushing stray pieces of re chair out of her eyes, "we heard yelling." Lillian gestured to Rapunzel, who was still trying to collect all her hair, although it was pretty obvious that she couldn't- why the adults didn't notice was beyond her.

"Your father is jet being rude to our guests, as usual," she grumbled. Fiona nodded, her eyes trailing down the long length of hair, then back to Rapunzel, who squeaked, going to hide behind the man

"Your name is….?" Fiona asked him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh! I'm Flynn," Flynn boasted proudly, "Flynn Rider."

"What about her then, eh?" Shrek but in, laughing loudly, poking Rapunzel's shoulder. She looked up at him curiously, her fingers tangled up in her hair.

"Just call her Blondie," Flynn stated, "her real name is a handful." Rapunzel glared at him, but she was smiling, so Shrek guessed it was some sort of joke between them. It didn't really matter to him though.

"My name," she corrected him, "is Rapunzel, thank you very much!"

"But that can't be," Fiona chuckled nervously, "there's already someone named Rapunzel in this kingdom."

"But that's my name!" Rapunzel insisted, "honest!"

"She isn't saying you're lying, Blondie-" Flynn tried calming her down, but it was no use- Rapunzel was now running down the steps, trying her best not to trip over her hair. _Why is it so long, anyway?_ Fiona thought as Rapunzel approached her, the line of hair going slack, falling in heaps on the floor as she added, "And my hair is stuck in your door…." harold jumped, stealing a glance at the gates, saying, "So it is!" The gates creaked open as the guards pulled on them, yanking the hair in themselves.

"Um, okay…." Fiona said awkwardly, "well…."

"Rapunzel," Rapunzel said for her rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Rapunzel?!" Shrek suddenly cried, running down the stairs, "didn't you run off with Charming?!"

"What?" Rapunzel asked, her face going red.

"Surely you remember, kid!" Shrek accused, "Charming?" Flynn chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as he gave Shrek a friendly pat on the back.

"You're probably getting him confused with me, buddy," he joked, "the girls just can't resist the smolder!" Shrek sent him a look, obviously uncomfortable.

"Flynn, really now?" Rapunzel said, "is it really time for jokes?"

"No, your right, never mind," Flynn said under his breath, crossing his arms.

"Anyway," Rapunzel said, "I don't know who you're talking about." She gave him a sympathetic smile, tucking her hair behind dyer ear, "Sorry." Shrek sighed.

"Well, what brings you two here then?" Fiona piped up.

"The floating lights!" Rapunzel exclaimed, nearly shrieking with excitement. Flynn placed his hands on her shoulders gently, keeping her from jumping around.

"How's about we go into the parlor and tell you? That way Jumping Bean here won't break anything?" Harold and Lillian watched as their daughter ushered them up the stairs, disappearing around the corner.

Once they were gone, Harold said, "You know, Lillian, there's something strange about that girl…." Lillian rolled her eyes, beckoning Harold to follow her as they ascended the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The armor itself was cozy, a small decorative table sitting int eh center. Red curtains decorated stained-glass windows. A fireplace was on the far side of the wall, opposite another balcony. Flynn was holding Rapunzel's hair for her as she walked in, green eyes flitting around the room, taking in every little detail she could. Rapunzel pointed to the couch, a large piece with four overly-plump cushions, al a dark burgundy in color.

"Please, sit," Fiona nodded, and Rapunzel ran for the couch, making Flynn trip over her hair as he tried his best to follow.

"So…. Rapunzel?" FIona asked, taking a chair opposite the teenager, who kicked her legs idly like a child. Flynn sat next to her, looking bored beyond belief. _And he probably is_, Shrek thought as he took his place behind Fiona, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh! Yes?" Rapunzel answered, blinking.

"Um, where are you and Flynn from?" Fiona asked nervously.

"Corona," Flynn said for Rapunzel as she opened her mouth, nice place. Quaint little town." Rapunzel nodded in agreement, blushing slightly. Fiona exchanged glances with Shrek- they had never heard of Corona before at all.

"Alright, well, do you know where you are now?" Fiona asked. Rapunzel smiled broadly, folding her hands in the lap of her skirt.

"Nope!" she laughed. Flynn's eyes bugged out in surprise as he stood up in a hurry, wringing his hands as he squeaked, "You don't know where we are?!" Rapunzel shook her head, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I-I thought you did…." she stammered.

"Why would I?!" Flynn retorted.

"You're my guide! You have to know!" Rapunzel shot back. Shrek rolled his eyes, smacking his forehead.

"And he's the guide…" he mumbled forlornly. Fiona shot him a glare.

"Shrek!" she scolded, Rapunzel and Flynn continuing to fight.

"What?" Shrek asked.

"Come on, Blondie!" Flynn groaned, "we gotta get back!"

"I don't know the way back!" Rapunzel whined, "you're the guide, you figure it out!" Lillian and Harold then entered the room, surprised by all the yelling that as going on for the second time.

"What is going on?!" Lilian asked in a rush.

"We're lost!" Rapunzel and Flynn exclaimed in unison, firing accusations at one another:

"She won't give me my satchel!"

"He said he would take me to see the floating lights!"

"Lanterns! Geez, get it right!" Fiona and Shrek sat uncomfortably while the two visitors complained to her parents- and it seemed they had a lot of problems.

"Alright, alright!" Lillian yelled over the din, raising a hand to silence them, "why don't we all have dinner and calm down?"

"They're staying?!" Harold guffawed, "but…."

"Yes, Harold," Lillian said bluntly, "and then we can sort out this mess!" Sighing heavily, Harold smacked his forehead. Reluctantly he ushered everyone into the dining room, pulling out a chair for his wife.

"What's for dinner?" Rapunzel asked as Flynn took a seat next to her. Lillian opened her mouth, ready to answer when teh door suddenly was thrown open, banging against the frame. In strode Donkey, Puss riding his back proudly, swishing his rapier in the air.

"Must you really do that?!" scolded King Harold, his face turning beet red out of frustration. Donkey was oblivious to the comment, instead bucking puss off his back, clambering up into a seat next to Rapunzel across from Shrek. The girl gave him a curious look, green eyes wide with curiosity.

"Entrance is key!" Donkey exclaimed, clapping his hooves on the table, "now, what's for dinner?" Rapunzel jumped, taken aback.

"It talks!" she exclaimed, Donkey pricking his ears at her. As soon as he saw her, he grinned broadly, bucked teeth jutting out over his lower lip.

"And who are you?" he sang, making Rapunzel laugh. Shrek noticed Flynn turn red, send a glare at Donkey. _He must like her_, he realized.

"As do I, Miss," Puss purred, batting his big green eyes at her. Flynn's face got even redder, looking as if steam were about to come out of his ears at any moment. Shrek cleared his throat, glaring pointedly at Puss and Donkey.

"Donkey, Puss!" Shrek hissed at his friends, who gave him confused stares in return.

"What?" Puss asked, a shrug of his furry shoulders.

"Get off the table!" Harold demanded, "Shrek, you need to keep your pets under control!"

"Pets?!" Shrek groaned, "they are not my pets! Mere nuisances!"

"Then why are they here?!" Harold retorted.

"Alright, alright," Fiona broke in, "it's alright, Dad. They were just being friendly." After they had quieted down, Donkey returned his attention to the young traveller, asking, "So, your name?"

"Rapunzel," she replied with a warm smile. Flynn rolled his eyes- it was just like her to befriend everyone if possible.

"And your partner?" Puss asked, gesturing to Flynn.

"Flynn," he answered haughtily, blowing his brown hair out of his face, "Flynn Rider."

"That's an interesting name," Lillian cut in as the doors opened again, the chef and a handful of waiters arrived, balancing trays of silver and gold precariously in their palms, waltzing around the table as they flung off covers. Multiple fragrances wafted through the air, tickling the diners nostrils.

"Thanks, Your Majesty," Flynn said as he pick up his fork, staring bored at his reflection, "my mother gave it to me." Rapunzel giggled.

"Really, Flynn?" she asked, "sarcasm? In front of a queen?" Flynn shrugged.

"It's alright, dear," Lillian said, "everyone needs a bit of leeway now and then, right?" Flynn let out an uncomfortable chuckle- he had had so much leeway given o him in the past, they didn't even begin to know. An she didn't plan on telling them either.

"Just as long as we don't go into the whole backstory thing," Flynn shrugged, "because I don' do backstory." He then picked up his fork, pointing it at Fiona, "Although you, your backstory I might want to hear." Fiona instantly blushed, glancing at Shrek, then her parents.

"What?" Flynn asked, genuinely confused, "did I say something?" Fiona shook her head.

"No," she said, "it's just…. a bit of a touchy subject, is all." Flynn leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands behind his head.

"So you want to keep it on the down low?" he said, "eh. That's cool."

"Thanks, I guess?" Fiona said, unsure of how to respond. Out of all the guests they and ever had, these two were the mot casual nonchalant people out of all of them- unless she counted Sleeping Beauty, who, well, always was sleeping no matter where she went. Clearing her throat, Fioan gestured to Rapunzel, "So, uh, Rapunzel?" Rapunzel's green eyes widened, her head snapping up from staring at the bowl that had been placed in front of her.

"Yes?" she answered.

"So, uh, why is your hair so long?" Fiona asked. Immediately, Rapunzel's face went red. Lifting a hand, she curled her fingers around her hair, which was currently trailing a few feet on the floor, the servants trying their best to step around it.

"Yeah, Blondie!" Flynn echoed, "that's an interesting story! Why _is_ your hair so long?" Rapunzel shot him a glare, letting out a nervous laugh. Dinkey cocked his head, thinking _Why is she so nervous?_

"Y'see…." she began, trailing off.

"Come on, Blondie!" Flynn said sarcastically.

"Flynn!" she hissed under her breath, looking a bit freaked out- how was she going to tell them?! _Flynn doesn't even know! _she thought with a gulp. Flynn rolled his eyes as Rapunzel widened hers, biting her lip. Sneaking a glance at the royal family, Flynn leaned down, asking under his breath, "Blondie, what's wrong?"

"Um…" Rapunzel twiddled her thumbs, finally saying, "I can't say!"

"What? Why not?" he asked softly.

"Because you guys are gonna freak out!" she said in a hushed panic. Sneaking another peek at the hosts and hostesses- they were all waiting patiently, Donkey with a curious look on his face- Flynn cleared his throat as he sat up again, Rapunzel flashing as bright a smile as she could.

"Well?" Harold urged, an impatient smile on his face, "why is it so long?" Lillian shot him a glare.

"Don't be rude!" she scolded.

"Who's being rude?" Harold retorted with a shrug.

"It's okay, really," Rapunzel reassured them, saying, "I'm, uh…."

"She's growing it out!" Flynn finished for her, "yeah. It looks good, doesn't it? Thinking of doing ti myself." Rapunzel let out a sigh, sending a glance Flynn's way. Flynn smiled at her, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I see….." Harold nodded, although Flynn could tell he was not convinced.

"Well," Lillian cut in, "now that we're down with formalities, how about dessert?" Everyone spoke at one, grateful that the awkward conversation was over. Snapping her fingers, Lillian summoned the head chef, whispering something in his ear. Nodding, he disappeared behind the large swinging double doors.

"What's for dessert?" Shrek asked, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, just a little surprise is all," Lillian said. Rapunzel ran her fingers through her hair, thinking, _Not as much of a surprise as I have for all of you… _


End file.
